Chasing the stars
by MissSparrow101
Summary: 'Who can fly that thing anyway' I asked him. He smiled. 'I can, and Carolyn. That's it.' I watched his muscular arms and wondered why he was sharing this information with me. 'And you need me to know this because…' I asked him. His grin returned. 'Always good to have a companion, especially one looking like you.' I was sure it was meant as a compliment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

I knew we had crashed when I woke. My body ached and I was surprised I was lying down on a cold surface. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light that shone into the vessel I was in. Coughing, I slowly got up and watched around me. There was a woman with dark hair sleeping beside me, and a boy. I stood, as silently as I could, walking towards the light. The vessel had been cool, enjoyable, but the sun outside burnt my eyes. It was hot, really hot. I closed my eyes. Not watching where I went, and of course tripped. Before I hit the warm sand a hand gripped me by my middle, pulling me back into a solid body.

'Better watch where you're going girl,' a deep voice rumbled, keeping me against the strong body for a second before he released me. I quickly turned, curious who it was that kept me from falling and had such a deep voice. My mouth formed a silent "oh" as I saw the enormous man before me. He was huge, very muscular and was bold. His eyes were covered with black goggles, not allowing me to see them.

'Thanks,' I mumbled, a little intimidated by his appearance and voice. He grinned and cocked his head to the side.

'What's your name?' He asked me then. I was not even looking around me, so hypnotized I was.

'Luna – Luna River.' He licked his lips and tried my name with his voice, grinning some more.

'And you are?' I asked him. His grin disappeared and he got a little more serious.

'Riddick.' I expected a last name, but he gave me none, and I didn't dare to ask.

'Where are we?' I then asked him, suddenly remembering why I was here, speaking with this man in the burning sun.

'Well, we crashed on this planet. Don't know which one, but it is not populated. Too hot I guess.' I nodded, that sounded plausible.

'Those people inside, are there more survivors or-' I didn't dare to finish that sentence, but Riddick grinned again, his seriousness completely gone.

'A woman and child, there are two more men, and a woman. A holy men and his children died yesterday, as a arts dealer that died this morning. The others died in the crash.' I fell silent at that. People had died, I had been lucky enough to survive, but people had died…

'Don't look so sad, you're still alive little Luna,' he mocked me. I looked up and suddenly saw another man appearing next to Riddick. I instantly noticed that the man didn't like Riddick. His gaze told me everything he was thinking.

'Ah Johns here's another living being, complete and in one piece,' Riddick mocked the man, watching him curiously, but with no single worry in the world. I wondered if Riddick feared anyone at all.

'I can see that Riddick, move,' Johns grunted approaching me and scanning my body from bottom to top. His eyes lingered on certain body parts, and the his eyes met mine.

'You don't look strong or like you have a lot of stamina,' he told me, not even bothering to introduce himself or check if I was alright.

'But alive,' I snapped back. Johns who was already looking in another direction brought his eyes back to mine, surprised by my remark. Riddick chuckled.

'One plus, now find Catherine, we need to make a plan,' he ordered us. He didn't even waited for us to answer, but left us alone again.

'Nice guy,' I told Riddick, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Riddick watched me curiously.

'He's a bounty hunter,' Riddick said, watching me take that information in. I was confused, what did it matter that he was a bounty hunter?

'Good for him,' I answered looking around, astonished to see sand, sand and more sand.

'Little innocent Luna,' Riddick said. He watched me one last time before he turned and walked away, making his way around the vessel. I followed him slowly, readying myself to meet the other survivors.

I did not need to wait for long, on the other side of the vessel I saw a little camp. Johns was sitting in the shadow of a cloth, hung from the vessel, providing a little shadow. There was a woman with short, reddish hair, and a man with black hair.

'Hello,' the woman with the red hair said, watching me curiously. I cautiously walked closer to them.

'Hi,' I replied. Johns gave me a short look, but the woman watched me with interest.

'Are you oke?' she asked me. I nodded. I was oke, confused, but oke.

'Good, Shazza is with Jack, the woman and child inside, I am Caroline,' she told me. I nodded and watched how Riddick made himself comfortable and sat down, watching the others.

'You can sit down, we don't bite,' Johns told me. Suddenly his eyes were back on me, watching me with even more interest than Catherine, I wondered why.

'I am Luna,' I told them, walking around them, sitting down in the sun, but a firm space between us.

I was just going to ask the plan to get away from here when Riddick pulled out a large shiv and casually started cleaning his fingernails. I watched him, suddenly understanding why he brought up that Johns was a bounty hunter. Riddick suddenly seemed even scarier than before. What was he?

'Well Luna, you probably figured out we crashed here. The ship is badly damaged and for now there's no fucking way we'll fly back any time soon,' Johns told me plainly.

'Don't let him bring you down, Luna. We'll get by. I'm Zeke,' the other man told me, stepping closer and bowing down to shake my hand. So far he had been the only one who had proper introduced himself.

'Hi Zeke, thanks,' I softly said.

'First we'll find out what everyone is good at and then, maybe, we can fix the shuttle.' Caroline spoke with confidence, but I saw Johns shake his head.

'While you go and tell everybody fairytales, I'll go find water,' Johns said, standing up and taking a gun from his pants. My eyes grew wide, what he saw. It amused him.

'Don't worry Luna, I'll keep you safe enough,' he told me, winking before he walked off.

I saw Caroline pull a face at him and walked off towards the shuttle, leaving me with Zeke and Riddick.

'Feeling safe already?' Riddick asked me, his voice filled with amusement. I swallowed and was wondering what I had done to deserve this situation I was in.

'Not really,' I mumbled, standing again, deciding to wonder around for a bit. I saw Zeke and Riddick watched me, but they did not respond when I slowly walked away and around the shuttle, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. Would we get away from here?

I hear soft voices from within the shuttle, but I didn't felt the urge to go and see. I always enjoyed silence and being on my own. I was wondering how much of that I would get being here. I wondered a bit further away from the shuttle, amazed by the enormous amount of sand. There was nothing to be seen but big piles of sand all around. What kind of planet was this.

Walking further I started to see things more clearly. All that sand and no water… we would all die from the lack of it.

'Walking away already?' I heard Riddick's deep voice say from behind. I turned and wondered how someone so big could sneak up on people, being completely silent.

'I don't blame you, I feel exactly the same.' I chuckled at his words. We were completely different, he and I.

'I doubt that,' I answered him, keeping my distance from him. He grinned and walkd until he stood right beside me.

'That's quite the knife you are carrying around,' I remarked. He looked surprised I brought it up and took the shiv from his pocket, letting the sun shine on it.

'This little thing here? Nah, it's just a cleaning necessity,' he said, placing it in his pocket once more.

I shook my head and walked further, Riddick followed.

'You seem young,' he tried to engage in further conversation. I stopped and looked at him.

'You seem old,' I remarked. He grinned even broader.

'Ahh you wound me, but do tell me. I'm sure good old Johns, would like to know too,' he mocked me. I glared at him.

'I don't know what you are playing at, but all I am interested in in getting away from this big sand pile,' I told him, turning and heading back for the shuttle and the others. I heard his chuckle before I saw him beside me again.

'Well it's good to know that, because I am too and I am not too sure about how Johns feels about taking you and me with him when they do fix the shuttle.' I stopped again.

'What do you mean?' He looked serious, all the playfulness gone.

'The shuttle is badly damaged and cannot take all of us aboard. There will be people who have to stay behind. It aint gonna be me,' he told me. I swallowed. It sounded logically.

'Who can fly that thing anyway?' I asked him. He smiled.

'I can, and Caroline. That's it.' I watched his muscular arms and wondered why he was sharing this information with me.

'And you need me to know this because…?' I asked him. His grin returned.

'Always good to have a companion, especially one looking like you.' I was sure it was meant as a compliment, but I couldn't help but wondering what he saw in me.

'You heard Johns, I don't look like I have stamina or strength.' Riddick took another step closer and licked his lips.

'I think he only saw the outside. His loss.' He brought one of his hands towards my face, like he was going to touch my check, but stopped right before his fingers touched me.

'He only sees a good fuck. I see something more than just that.' When his fingers finally caressed my cheek they felt softer then I had suspected.

'Keep close and I'll try and keep Johns off of you,' with those words he walked away leaving me stunned.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

I was tired and it was kind of annoying that it stayed light and sunny while we all needed sleep. I sat down beside the shuttle, leaning against it, my eyes closed. I needed rest and sleep, but it was so hot and light it was hard to.

I had thought about going in the shuttle to rest, but Caroline was still trying to fix the vessel and told everybody to stay out.

I heard a huff and a body sinking in the sand beside me. I quickly opened my eyes and saw it was Johns, his arm resting against mine.

'Fucking hot everywhere,' he muttered, his eyes unclear, but finding mine for a second.

'What does Riddick want with you?' he asked when I remained silent.

'Riddick?' I asked him. He licked his lips a bead of sweat dripping down his neck.

'Yeah, you know he's a murderer right?' I froze for a second. Somewhere in the back of my mind I had known it. But hearing someone saying it out loud was shocking.

'Ah I thought you'd know, well he's done a few people, and I will sent him right back where he came from, slam.' I looked before me, seeing Riddick sitting down on a piece of the vessel, his eyes closed.

'But eh, you are traveling all alone?' he continued, one of his hands suddenly on my leg. I shook it off and got up.

'I'm not one of those girls Johns, not even on this deserted planet,' I hissed. He squinted his eyes and got up too.

'Well we'll see about that when the time comes you need to choose between staying here and leaving. Remember this moment.' He turned and left, muttering about a drink. I shook my head in disbelief and only then saw Riddick watching me, grinning, of course, like he had understood perfectly what had happened.

He patted the space next to him on the piece of vessel. I swallowed and walked closer. Maybe I needed a companion too.

 **I needed some more Riddick….Enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

It was hot and sticky, but somehow I had managed to fall asleep, leaning against Riddick's shoulder. It was not really comfortable, I noticed when I woke. All my muscles hurt like hell, especially my arms and back. I heard Riddick groan when I moved, like he had fallen asleep too and was waking. I pulled myself away from him and quickly orientated my surroundings.

'That was cozy,' Riddick mocked me. I watched him from the side, seeing him grin with a dark promise written all over his face.

'Don't get used to it,' I talked back, but I didn't meant it. I just was not used to someone liking me to be that close.

Riddick raised his brow and grinned even wider.

'You'd rather sleep with Johns then?' he asked me, amusement written all over his handsome face. I rolled my eyes.

'Then I'd rather not sleep at all,' I said. Riddick chuckled and followed me when I got up. I turned and stopped, wondering why he followed me when I saw everybody had left us here. We were alone.

'They are…' I was still looking around trying to see any one, any one at all.

'Gone,' Riddick finished for me, not seeming to mind the whole situation one bit.

'How could they!' I asked him, anger in my voice. Riddick licked his lips.

'Well, they don't trust me to start with. And when you sat down to cuddle with me they probably decided you were not trustworthy either.' I stared at him and for a moment I could not find a single word to say.

'I didn't – we didn't cuddle,' I finally replied, turning and walking away. His chuckle haunted my ears for the next minutes. We were all alone with the empty, crashed shuttle. Why had they left and where were they going? I sighed deeply and turned to face Riddick, who stood still behind me, watching me carefully.

'You seem stressed,' he stated. I resisted the urge to yell at him. Of course I was!

He cocked his head to the side and then smiled. I was stunned. Who was this guy?

'Well, you shouldn't be. You are with me, remember?' he told me, turning and pointing in the opposite direction of which I was planning to go.

'We are going that way, we need water. Come.' I was wondering if I had been right about staying with Riddick and was seriously doubting my decision of yesterday to sit beside him and even dozing off against his shoulder. But he seemed to know what he was going after and even more important, where he was going. We walked for about four hours with little stops to rest and wipe the sweat from our faces until we say a base rising up before us. The planet seemed big, but there where little buildings on it! I was almost running and jumping at the sight of it. Riddick, who noticed my happy state brought me back to earth.

'It's deserted for a reason.' He motioned for me to follow him and slowly we walked through the base, looking around. There where small cabins and huts, and one huge big building. It was made of scrap, but inside it was cool. Riddick was fast, even though we had just walked for hours to get here, he was quick about scanning the place, leaving me in the cool space. When he returned he had a huge smile on his face, shoving his goggles up his face so I could see his eyes.

'You're gonna love me,' he said, motioning for me to follow him outside.

He walked around the camp until we stood at the very back and he pointed at a small well. I walked until I stood beside him and looked down. I screamed. I actually screamed. Water, cold, cool water. Riddick seemed proud as he gave me a cup with the valuable fluid.

'I do love you,' I said after taking a large gulp from the fresh water. He smiled and took the cup from my hand, drinking himself.

'They will be here tomorrow or the day after. But now, the roles are different. Now I decide how we are going to play,' He told me, letting one hand follow my cheek, then pulling my braid over my shoulder.

'And I want you beside me, for real,' he said. He was more serious then I was ready for and tried to joke my way into his seriousness.

'I have been beside you this whole day, remember,' I told him, turning to walk away, but he wasn't having any of that behavior. He gripped my arm and pulled me right back, this time locking me inside his strong, big arms.

'I'll rephrase it for you. You are mine now.' With those words he leaned into me and kissed me on my lips. Softly at first, testing the waters. He pulled back a little, his silver eyes watching mine curiously. I was not responding yet, what he found amusing, before he closed his eyes again and kissed me again. This time it was a real kiss, a hard one. I found myself kissing him back, not able to resist. He was so manly, so strong and he wanted me. Why was I doubting it?

'Let's take this inside, shall we,' he said, pulling me up by my hips and forcing my hips around his so he could walk us inside. I was sweaty and dirty from our long walk, like he was, but I had never felt more feminine then in this moment, in his arms. He shut the heavy doors behind us and pulled his goggles from his forehead, removing them completely from his head. He then stared at me, his silver eyes so shiny in the dark space. I shivered from the cool air around us.

He kneeled suddenly, placing me on the ground before he hovered above me, his lips finding mine easily in the dark. I felt his hands everywhere, on my shirt, my pants and before I knew it I was lying in my underwear, while he was still completely clothed above me. For the moment I didn't minded, not when his hands where caressing my arms and thighs so gently. It was when he removed my bra I stilled and suddenly remembered what we were doing. I could not see him clearly in the dark and suddenly doubted if this was what I wanted. When his fingers slipped inside my panties I grabbed his hand. I then clearly saw his eyes right before mine.

'What's wrong?' he asked me, his voice husky, dark and low. I swallowed, not sure how to tell him I had not done this before. Not ever.

'Nothing I just- You're still clothed,' I told him. He laughed and shook his head.

'Don't worry 'bout that,' he said, bowing down to capture my lips before he pulled his hand from my panties and used it to take both of my wrists in his hand, bring them above my head. He was then suddenly right before me, kissing me deeply. I heard him open his fly and he released me shortly to remove his shirt and pants. I was not surprised to see he was not wearing anything underneath. He just wasn't that kind of guy.

I brought my hands back down, needing to feel his skin next to mine. He let me, but his own finger wondered too and before I knew it his hand was inside my panties again, this time a single finger sliding through my folds. I shivered and gripped his biceps. I only opened my eyes when he wasn't moving anymore.

'You're a virgin,' he simply stated. It was something he realized. I could not make up if he was bothered by that fact or not. I nodded once, closing my eyes when He pushed that single finger inside of me. While I had no experience at all, I was wet enough to be taken by him, I knew that much. His voice, his smell and the way he acted made me want him completely.

'Maybe there is a god,' he murmured when I moaned softly when he started to work me with his finger. He seemed to go slow, I wondered if he would have gone this slow when I had not been a virgin, but I was not complaining. I enjoyed every touch. It was when He moved a little and removed my panties I sighed softly at the loss of contact. I heard his chuckle, before I felt something warm and hard against my opening.

'Probably gonna hurt a bit,' he said, before he slowly pushed inside of me. It was big and painful. I brought my hand up against his chest to push him off but he simply grabbed it to still me.

'Ah ah, it'll fit, keep still now,' I was not so sure and hissed when it stung pretty badly.

'Pull out,' I hissed. He kissed me hard on my lips and then shove himself all the way inside.

'Too late now, you are mine.'

 **I hope you have a wonderful Easter holiday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was silent and the cool air soothed my warm skin. I was lying next to Riddick on the floor, one of his hands under his head to support him, while the other was around my waist, caressing my side slowly. After all the moans and groans from a few minutes prior it was almost strange that it was so silent now.

My mind could not comprehend what had just happened. What I had want to happen. However I had been afraid and a little overwhelmed by this strong man who seemed to exactly know what he wanted, I had felt safe and wanted. The pain was already in the back of my mind.

I remembered the look on his face when I had discovered the blood between my thighs. I had been shocked and a little afraid something was wrong with me, he had looked smug, proud even.

'Next time will be better, without the blood,' he had told me, pulling me in for another kiss. And right now we were enjoying each other's warmth. I heard him take a deep breath before he softly chuckled. I turned a bit, searching for his eyes.

'What?' I asked him. He grinned and moved closer to kiss me.

'I was just thinking 'bout johns and the look on his face if he ever found out about this.' He seemed truly amused.

'Then he'd not only leave you here on this planet, but me as well,' I said, taunting him. He moved one of his legs between mine so he could slip between both of them and then he lied on top of me, his arms supporting him so I was not crushed beneath him.

'Hmm maybe I like that thought more then I initially thought. You and me, here. All alone. Time enough for you to learn how to enjoy a good fuck.' I slapped his arm and he laughed quite loud at that.

'Are you sore?' he then asked me. His eyes were right above mine, looking in deeply.

'I'm fine,' I replied. It was not completely true, I could still feel his touch between my legs. But it was a good feeling.

'Liar,' he whispered, his lips barely brushing mine. I moved up to kiss him. He chuckled into the kiss but kissed me back quite fiercely. We spend another hour of lying there, on the ground, before he got up and told me to come along.

We strolled over the base, amazed how hot it was outside. The sun was almost roasting everything it touched. Riddick's skin was already quite bronzed, mine not as quite. So the fact my forehead was red from the previous day out in the sun did not surprise me at all.

It was Riddick who found a cap in one of the little cabins and made me wear the thing made out of black material. My long hair was still braided, but even the thick braid on my back was feeling hot.

'It's just too hot out here,' I told Riddick who was roaming the cabins while I waited outside. He gave me a short hum, before he came out with something I did not recognize at all.

'Unbelievable,' he muttered putting the device, or so I thought, next to us on the sand. He groaned from the weight of it.

'What is it?' I asked him. He smiled looking down upon me. I wondered if I had ever seen him smile so broad before.

'This is our savior. This is a battery that fits into any shuttle. It's adaptable.' I only then understood his smile. He would be able to get us away from here, from this burning planet.

'It's heavy.' I then noticed, thinking about how we would have to take it with us to a shuttle that was not as damaged as the one we came in.

'We need to find a shuttle first, or fix the one we came in. Besides this one battery is probably not enough the get us away from here, but it is a start.' I watched him wipe the sweat from his forehead, replacing his goggles over his eyes.

'What are we going to do if the rest find us here with it?' I asked him. He licked his lips.

'They don't need to know just yet,' he said, grinning.

We spend the rest of that day hiding the battery cool and safe inside the big building so no one would find it easily. We needed more batteries and the rest of the people to help us get it there. It was pretty risky to share this information with the others if they came. They wanted to leave this planet, just as bad as we did and I was sure at least Johns had no hard feelings saving himself and leaving us here to die.


End file.
